This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant. It was created in a greenhouse in Upland, Calif. by crossing the variety known as ‘CHEwpeachdell’ (U.S. Pat. No. 15,287) as seed parent with ‘HARflow’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,478) as pollen parent. Upon recognition of the attributes of this plant within the progeny of the stated cross, it was elected for further testing and observation. Upon recognition that this plant was novel and expressed numerous superior and desirable traits as described below, the plant of this application was assigned an international recognition name of ‘WEKwapunk’.
Comparison with Parents:
Its seed parent, ‘CHEwpeachdell’, is a shrub rose with a very upright to almost columnar growing habit of 5½- to 8½-feet in height, with very vigorous growth and double flowers of peach coloration measuring about 1¾- to 2¼-inches in diameter. Foliage is dark green and semi-glossy.
‘HARflow’, the pollen parent, is a larger-flowered floribunda with a height of about 3½- to 4¼-feet, producing double flowers of a golden yellow coloration, 3¾- to 4¼-inches in diameter. Foliage is medium green, and very glossy
This new invention has the upright and columnar growing habit, the dark green foliage and the flower size, all similar to its seed parent. Both of its parents have double flowers and this new invention has semi-double flowers, usually having fewer than half as many petals as either parent. While they all have a similar quantity of prickles, the prickles of ‘WEKwapunk’ are a lighter coloration than those of ‘CHEwpeachdell’ and a darker coloration than the prickles of ‘HARflow’. The flowers on this new invention are a unique blend of russet and orange with a flushing of purples.